


The Punk and the Book Nerd

by coplins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art I drew myself but forgot to sign, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, Nerd Sam Winchester, Punk Lucifer (Supernatural), Underage Smoking, mentions of background Michael/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: There is a new boy at Lucifer's school and Lucifer can't stop staring.





	The Punk and the Book Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> This is a gift for my wonderful beta [YouCantKeepMeDown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown) because she needed some distraction from other things. Thought I'd share with you too since this is the shortest thing I've written in a long time. ^^'

 

Lucifer’s seen the boy around. He and his big brother moved here a couple of weeks ago. The boy’s big brother is a jock just like his own big brother but the boy himself? Quiet. Reclusive. Always toting around books. Long hair that makes him look like a boy band reject. And he has the most innocent puppy eyes Luci’s ever seen.

So maybe Luci’s been staring a little. So what? He stares at everybody. It makes people uncomfortable, which is fun. But this little fucker? He stares back. He doesn’t show any reaction when Luci makes faces at him, winks or does lewd gestures. He just stares. Maybe he’s like their cousin Castiel in Illinois, who either stare at people unabashedly or forgets that eye contact is an actual thing. Who rocks himself when he’s stressed, refuses to eat if he doesn’t get the same damn thing every day, hits himself in the head when he’s happy and freaks the fuck out if anyone touches him. It’s lucky Cas and his big brother Gabe live several states away or Cas with his adorable confused squint and his gummy smile would deteriorate Luci’s bad boy reputation in the span of a week. He’s just too adorable and awakens something fiercely protective in Luci.

Luci hopes this boy isn’t like Cas because Luci would very much like to touch this boy. He’s one year younger than Luci and he might be the cutest boy in existence.

Luci’s squatting leaned against the edge of the sidewalk outside their school, smoking, when he sees the boy. He stares at the boy while sucking a deep lungful of smoke. The boy glances to his side, meets Luci’s gaze and stops to stare back unabashedly.

“Yo, squid! Come here!” Luci calls out to him. The boy looks startled and looks around before looking back at Luci. “Yeah, you, bonehead! Come here!”

The boy hesitates for a beat before closing the distance books pressed to his chest. He stops six feet away with his head bowed shyly. He’s so pretty Luci hardly knows what to do with himself when he looks up at Luci through his boy band-bangs. “What do you want?”

Luci pats the sidewalk beside him slowly with a smirk. “Come. Sit.”

The boy hesitates for a beat then comes to sit beside him. Suddenly he frowns and juts his chin out. “I’m not doing your homework for you, if that’s what you think.”

Luci scowls. “Do I look stupid to you? I can do my homework myself, thank you very much,” he scoffs.

“So what do you want, Lucifer?”

That just isn’t fair. The boy knows his name already. “Your name, for starters.”

“It’s Sam. Sam Winchester.” Sam looks around seemingly restless or stressed.

“Wanna cut class and go hang in the park, Sammy?” Luci asks and takes a drag on his cigarette.

“Can’t say that I do,” Sam answers with a lopsided smirk and refocuses on Luci. He’s got dimples. Fucking dimples. Luci feels like letting out a happy sigh.

“What’s the matter? ‘Fraid your brother will see you hanging with the school bad boy?”

“Pfft. Hardly likely since he’s currently trading blowjobs with your brother behind the bleachers,” Sam deadpans. What the hell happened with the shyness?

“With Mikey?  _My_ Mikey? No way. He’s straight.”

Sam smirks lopsidedly again, all cocky and amused he plucks the cigarette out of Luci’s hand. “Oh yeah? Does he know that? Or did you forget to tell him?” he jokes before he takes a drag on the pilfered cig and hands it back.

Luci laughs in bemusement. Quiet, reclusive, book-nerd Sammy is a sassy little shit. Luci takes another breath of smoke while looking at the pretty boy beside him. He blows out smoke and smirks. “You wanna go tell them to fuck off because it’s our turn to have a go?” he suggests jokingly. He talks a lot of shit. 90% of what comes out of Luci’s mouth is usually pure bullshit but if Sam were to say yes he’d swallow the panic of risking a public spectacle and go with it.

“No. That’d be dumb. You know how big the risk of getting interrupted would be?”

Luci’s eyes bug. “ _That’s_ your problem with it?”

“Look. I’m just sayin’…” Sam mutters and looks at the ground cheeks getting an unmistaken tint of pink.

“Have you ever traded BJs with someone?” Luci wants to know and kills the cigarette by pressing the glowing cherry onto the tarmac. Sam glowers at him but doesn’t answer. Luci sniggers. “Have you ever even kissed anyone?”

Sam’s shyness returns with a vengeance. He refuses to look at Luci, hugs the books to his chest and looks at the ground with cheeks burning crimson. It screams ‘No’ as loud as any word ever could.

Luci sits looking at him quietly for a moment, biting his lip in thought. Luck favours the brave, right? “Hey, squirt, do you wanna cut class and go to my place to look at my book collection?” he asks. Sam looks up with a curious glint in his puppy eyes. Luci smirks cockily. “I do read, you know?”

* * *

Sam’s nervous all the way home to Luci. He doesn’t relax until Luci lets him into his room and he sees the wall to floor bookcases with books from every genre. By then Luci’s the one who’s nervous. Sam goes around the room dragging his fingers along the book spines, exclaiming delightedly with dimples of doom drilled into his cheeks and starlight in his eyes. Luci’s heart hammers so hard in his chest he feels like throwing up. He’s not used to this. Some dumbass boy turning his knees to jelly and his belly to a zoo just by smiling. But nobody can call Luci a coward. He’s a lot of things, but not that. So when he’s let Sam look around and marvel for a bit he sidles up to Sam and throws an arm around his shoulders casually, turning his head towards Sam with the cockiest smirk he can fake and says “So, you wanna read or make out?”

Sam’s breath falters and he turns his face towards Luci with lips slightly parted in surprise. He swallows, pulse racing so fast Luci can see it. “I don’t know. Tough choice,” he answers hoarsely.

Luci wants to kiss him so badly. He can feel Sam’s breath on his face but suddenly he’s unsure if Sam wants it or if he suddenly got scared. Fuck, but the guy hasn’t even kissed anyone before. He huffs. “No, it’s not.” Luci points at one of his bookcases. “I’ve got every book Terry Pratchett ever wrote over there. And over there you’ve got biographies of the most interesting people in history. And there you’ve got Koontz, King, Morrell, Clavell, and Clancy. And–”

Sam’s soft lips on his shut him up. It’s soft and chaste and makes fireworks explode in his whole being. He opens his mouth to taste Sam and is let in for a slow French kiss that has him floating on air. They break the kiss to stare at each other, breath coming in rough puffs and cheeks burning crimson. Suddenly Sam grins with a playful twinkle in his eyes. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna go with reading.”

Luci scowls and opens his mouth to protest but Sam sniggers and twists around to kiss him again.

Sam’s a teasing little shit. Luci’s about to learn that first kiss or not, Sam is a lot more than meets the eyes. It takes a full year for their big brothers to figure out that they’re dating since they’re much too preoccupied with their own on-off relationship. A decade down the line when Luci marries the now jolly giant of a book nerd he fell in love with, their brothers are their best men and nobody’s sure if Michael and Dean are currently dating or just banging each other out of spite. 

Not that it matters. Sam’s still the prettiest boy Luci ever saw.

* * *

 


End file.
